Life, Death And Everything In Between
by AvengersAreXmen
Summary: The 79th Hunger Games is here and two special District 2 members are ready to win. Enobaria was there mother, the twins Tyler and Taylor are naturally deadly, but can they overcome what the arena has planned just for them?


**Hunger Games Fanfic!**

 _After Katniss destroyed the arena Plutarch Heavensbee rescued her, but their hovercraft was stopped mid-air and shot down, killing Katniss, Plutarch and Haymitch. Finnick survived by miracle. Johanna, Enobaria and Peeta were taken as prisoner, Johanna and Enobaria were killed and Peeta released to live without Katniss, he committed suicide after he found out about her death. The rules of the Hunger Games changed, two victors, if from the same District, may win. Finnick and Annie were married, they had two children, A girl called Kat and a boy called Jo, after Finnicks dead friends. President Snow still rules, and the Hunger Games continue..._

I watched my mother die, I watched my father kill himself, but I dont cry, my eyes won't let me. I was born without tear ducts, Mum used to say that it was a good thing, she said it would make me look stronger, like I have no weakness's, and being a 14 year old girl in District 2, having no weakness's is a very helpful thing. I'm in the training room, taking my anger out at an innocent target, using my katanas.

"Ty?" I turn to the sound of my nickname. It's Taylor, my fraternal twin, he has the same tan skin and dark hair as me, he's well-built and has one piercing blue eye and one piercing green eye, we both have one green eye and one blue eye, and both our eyes are pale and piercing, intimidating. We are well known in the Training School, the 'Trouble Twins, 'that stupid fucking nickname. He flips a knife in his hand.

"You're meant to be in bed." I say shortly to him, I'm not looking at him but I can see the smirk on his face.

"Could say the same to you, but I know you wouldn't listen." He replies and I put on a sarcastic smile.

"You know me too well."

"Funny." He says and flicks the knife carelessly at a target, it hits just left of the bullseye.

"You could've just been killed, you missed." I say and he rolls his eyes, grabbing a handful of thick knives. I hear the whizzing sound before my brain registers the fact that he has thrown one at me, instinctively, I duck, half a second later I hear a thud as the knife finds its target. Taylor waves a hand in front of my face.

"Hello, you could've just died." He says and I groan, I've been here for over three hours, and I want to sleep. I put the knives on the bench and make my way to the door.

"Fine, leave them for me to put away!" Taylor yells as I leave, I ignore his stupid comment. I know he'll pack them away for me.

I wake up to my dumbass alarm clock ringing, I curse and smash it with my fist, it doesn't break, but it stops ringing. My eyes shoot open when I realise, today is my day! The day I volunteer, they day _we_ volunteer, me and Taylor. I practically jump out of bed and put on my training gear, it's 5:00 and I need to get a few hours of training before the Reaping. I walk to the Training School to find it empty, well, of course, no-one else but the people volunteering train on the day of the Reaping. I hear thudding, constant thudding and walk around the corner to find Taylor, throwing spears, he only just got here, I heard him leave the house, but he already looks like he's stressing. He sees me and when I put my bag in the changing room I groan when I realise I forgot my water bottle.

"Shit." I mumble and walk out of the room, I'm ready, every time I get here, Taylor tests my speed by throwing a set of knives at me, every day he throws them they are in the same formation, so I know how to jump: jump, double half twist, land, left side aerial, land, back tuck, land, duck, lean forward. So when I step foot outside the room I complete the formation easily. He chucks a few knives to me and we go into the 'Hologram Room,' where hologram people run at you and you have to complete all the levels, they get gradually harder. I throw the knives aside and replace them with my katanas, Taylor grabs his as well, these are our main dual weapons, that means that if we both have them we work as a team, and we are pretty much unstoppable. We stand back to back and easily complete all the levels before we hear the Repaing bell, the first one, there is four, you have to make your way to the square by the fourth bell. We run home and I grumble when I realize I had to wear a dress, I really hate dresses, they get in your way. I put on a black and grey one and tie my hair up in a sleek ponytail. Taylor just wears his training gear, and my inner feminine side wants to make him change into proper clothes, but I say nothing. We walk and separate to go into our age groups. I line up to get my finger jabbed by the needle, I don't know why we have to do this needle thing, but who cares. I see all the girls looking at me, the soft girls giving me sympathetic looks and the other girls giving me jealous looks. I straighten my posture to look more prominent, despite my height. I find myself remembering my first Reaping, two years ago.

 _I look down and straighten my brown dress, I'm not scared, just a bit nervous and horribly lonely. I pull out a picture that I have, of my mother, Enobaria, the woman who tore people throats out with her teeth. She was killed by the fucking Capitol, I hate Katniss but I agree with her on one thing:_

 _'Down with the Capitol.'_


End file.
